When It Gets To Be Too Much
by CheeseyCraziness
Summary: Random FMA drabbles, oneshots, and... I dunno. Other stuff. When I've nowhere else to put it, it goes here. Royai, EdWin, and who knows what else I might put up at some point. From action to fluff to tragedy, enjoy it all!
1. What Winry Loves

There are many things Winry loves.

Winry loves the sun. She loves its bright golden flares and flames, sparking with light every moment of the day. She loves the feel of it on her skin; she loves how it watches over her every moment of the day.

Winry loves the lake. She loves when it is mad, how its waves crash against rocks, splashing in a fury. She loves when it is calm, how the gently lapping, sky blue water surrounds her with coolness and a sense of peace.

Winry loves trees. She loves how they stand tall and high. They can hide her. They can nourish her. They stand tall and stout, unmoving, unemotional. They don't mind if she cries on their branches or climbs up them to sit and perhaps eat some fruit. Even the short ones have cool shade for her to sit in.

Winry loves chairs. She loves their sturdiness, supporting her, letting her rest from a long day, or work comfortably during one.

Winry loves machinery. She loves every screw, every sheet of metal, every little wire, that reminds her that she can be in control, knowing what she wants to do and how she can do it. They remind her that she can change things.

And, Winry realizes suddenly, she loves him. His bright gold hair and eyes, each flaring out and shining for anger or joy. His fury against anything that might try to hurt her, that can quickly turn to calm when she needs it. How he will stand up for her and never let her be taken away or hurt, or keep her out of danger. How he will get in the way and never move, looking tall despite his short stature. How he will let her cry against him when the hurts of the world crash down on her, and she needs somebody to lean on. She hasn't ever told him that the metal she uses for his limbs is always the best she can get, or that every time she has a new project with her auto-mail she thinks of him.

Winry never realized it until just now – everything she loves in the world has to do with him.

Winry loves Ed. Ed, who is nothing more than everything she truly loves.

----

_(A/N "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT EVEN ACTING TALL MAKES HIM LOOK MICROSCOPIC?!?!?" "Um, I didn't say that." "Eh?" "XD")_

_----_

What d'you think? Review, please. I appreciate comments, questions and critique.

Don't expect this to update regularly – this is just going to be home to all my little drabbles/one-shots about pretty much either Royai or EdWin (but that's not to say there won't be any others at ALL…). Could be serious, could be violent, could be angsty, could be fluffy, could be "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS? ED IS DANCING AND ROY IS EATING A CRAYON?" – that kind of really funny but **really **weird stuff. Depends on my mood.

It'll be the stuff that just HAS to be written or my brain will explode. I might update tomorrow, I might update a month from now – hopefully within a week if I can, but you never know. Heck, **I** never know.

But I **do** know that this is just the beginning.

----

Um, scratch a bit of that. I typed this up a while ago and never got around to uploading it... ehehehe. I'm going to update immediately with another EdWin. It was written just last night, after I watched the movie for the first time. It's good, but... sad...


	2. Move On

WARNING - MOVIE SPOILER

--------

Winry wasn't the type to just grieve over the loss of a close friend and an even closer friend, (not that they had actually died, but they might as well have) and she knew in her heart that if she just spent all her time weeping over what had happened and getting nothing done they would have been _furious._ She knew she had to get on with her life, no matter what it took.  
So that was what she did. She got on with her life. She went back to Rush Valley to learn even more mechanical tricks and tips, learning even more complex and better working designs for automail. And she was happy, most of the time. But she had brought her memories with her, and even getting on with life couldn't completely ease the pain of having lost the one you truly love...  
--  
Ed had been through so much that by now he knew well that stopping to cry over the loss of friends would be pointless (not that they were dead, but he would truly never see them again) and he knew how mad those friends would have been if he did just that - one of them certainly wouldn't balk at throwing a wrench at his head. He knew he had to move on, to find some other way to make a life of his own.  
So that was what he did. He made his own life in this other world. He and Al became drifters (they'd done it so long, it was hard not to drift) who went all around the country doing all sorts of things, never staying in one place for more than a month or two. But even moving constantly couldn't help him to escape the pain of knowing you'll never see that special person again...  
--------  
Random EdWin drabbley-thing. Shrug. It just kind of _came_, after I watched the movie...  
WAH!! SO SAD!!


End file.
